Benutzer:Aang 112
Über mich Moin liebe Community, Ich bin Aang 112 und arbeite seit dem 13. Juni 2015 in diesem Wiki mit. Ich bin ein großer Science-Fiction-Fan; besonders gute Filme faszinieren mich von jenem Genre, wie Star Wars, Prometheus - Dunkle Zeichen und Marvel-Filme. Science-Fiction liebe ich schon, seit ich denken kann. Warum kann ich mir nicht genau erklären. Ich mag einfach diese Zukunftsvisionen und das Geheimnissvolle und Magische, was dadurch entsteht. Science-Fiction ist einfach etwas Besonderes, deshalb bin ich in diesem Wiki. Außer Science Fiction, was doch ein ziemlich allgemeines Thema ist, bin ich außerdem ein großer Fan von Avatar: Der Herr der Elemente und Die Legende von Korra, woher Ihr euch meinen Namen erklären könnt. Seit längerem bin ich im entsprechendem Wiki Admin. Auch für die Serie Supernatural ''begeistere ich mich und bin in jenem Wiki hin und wieder aktiv. Wie ich zum Wiki kam Vor langer Zeit in einem weit, weit entferntem Chat ... genau genommen im ''The Elder Scrolls - Chat, ''hat Fenrisúlfr mich mal auf dieses Wiki aufmerksam gemacht. Ich war neugierig und hab mal reingeschaut. Zunächst habe ich nur kleine Flüchtigkeitsfehler berichtigt, aber bald kamen dann die großen Fische und ja ... jetzt möchte ich am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Natürlich ist dieses Wiki noch jung und es ist gerade mal in den Startlöchern, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das Wiki könnte es echt zu was bringen. Seit dem 26. August 2015 bin ich nun auch Admin hier und für Fragen und Probleme stets offen. ;) Warum bearbeite ich? Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass es viele User gibt, die die Artikel im Wiki nur lesen oder auch nur im Chat aktiv sind und kaum eine Bearbeitung machen, weil diese schlicht keine Lust haben. Natürlich ist das nicht schlecht und ich möchte keinen zu Bearbeitungen an Artikel zwingen, aber ich möchte kurz einmal die Gründe aufzählen, warum es sich doch lohnt, die ein oder andere Bearbeitung zu tätigen und warum ich beispielsweise oft aktiv bin: *Durch qualitative Bearbeitungen kann man im Wiki bekannt werden und erlangt bei anderen Usern schnell Vertrauen, was sehr wichtig ist, wenn eine Community bestehen soll. Man verlässt sich auf andere User und muss nicht immer aufpassen, ob dieser einen Artikel verunstaltet. Man erinnert sich an einen, wenn man beispielsweise im Forum diskutiert oder sich im Chat unterhält. *Wenn man öfter etwas bearbeitet, erlangt man viel Sicherheit. Ich persönlich weiß noch, wie aufgeregt ich bei meiner ersten Bearbeitung war und mehrmals geguckt habe, ob sich nicht doch irgendwo ein Fehler eingeschlichen hatte. Mit der Zeit legt sich diese Aufregung und man entdeckt viele neue Funktionen, die man an Artikeln erstellen kann, wie zum Beispiel eine Infobox einzufügen. *Außerdem entwickelt man seine Fähigkeiten im Schreiben weiter. Wenn man immer mal hier und da etwas an Text einfügt, findet man irgendwann seinen eigenen Stil und man tut sich vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so schwer im Schreiben von Artikeln. *Und zu guter Letzt macht es natürlich noch Spaß an einer Seite seiner Lieblingsserie zu arbeiten. Man setzt sich mehr mit dem Charakter und der Episode auseinander und behält sie besser im Kopf. Es ist nicht nur grobe Schreibarbeit, sondern eine Verinnerlichung des Charakters oder der Episode. Alles über Science-Fiction Lieblings ... ... filme: *Star Wars - Komplette Saga :3 *Prometheus - Dunkle Zeichen *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora *The Dark Knight *Jurassic World *Star Trek *Star Trek Into Darkness ... serien *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Danke Fenris /o/ *The 100 *Under the Dome *The Flash ... spiele *Star Wars: Battlefront *Assassin's Creed Fortsetzung folgt ... Alles ums Wiki Coole Funktionen *Das '''Forum' ist der ideale Ort, um mit anderen Usern im Wiki sich über Themen von Avatar unterhalten und zu diskutieren. *Der Live-Chat ist ein perfekter Platz, wo man andere User besser kennenlernen und sich unterhalten kann, auch über Themen abseits von Avatar. *'Blog-Posts' zu schreiben ist der beste Weg, das Wiki über Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachung vertraut zu machen. Meine Beiträge * Meine Beiträge sind eigentlich überall ein wenig zu finden. Wenn du alle sehen möchtest, siehe Das war's dann erstmal meinerseits. Falls ihr noch Fragen habt, meldet euch einfach auf meiner Nachrichtenseite oder, falls ich mal im Chat bin, da. Bis dann, vielleicht schreiben wir uns mal ;) LG Aang 112